


Operation: Birthday Girl

by SHSLNerdAndProud



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU - Island Mode, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLNerdAndProud/pseuds/SHSLNerdAndProud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's May 12th, Mikan Tsumiki's birthday! Hajime and his friends organize a secret plan to give her a birthday she'll never forget. But Hiyoko has other plans...plans of sabotage! Whose plan will come out on top? Will Operation: Birthday Girl give Mikan the perfect day? Or will Hiyoko make Mikan's perfect day miserable? (This sounds like the blurb of a children's book...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE: Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> First work. I just had to do something for Mikan's birthday. She's one of my favorites, and even though she (SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS) murdered Ibuki, my #1 favorite, she's still so cute and I feel sorry for her! Also, the chapters will be separated by contributions, like Chapter 1 would be the plan, Chapter 2 would be someone's contribution, Chapter 3 would be somebody else's contribution and so forth. Okay, let's gooooo!

Mikan woke up, slamming her hand on the alarm. It always startled her, but at least it got her day started. She dragged herself out of bed and prepared for her day. She looked in the mirror, brushed her teeth, and put on a little makeup when she finished. She got changed and, before exiting her cabin, looked at her calendar. May 12th. The day was marked with an event.

"My Birthday," it read.

She smiled a little, but it then faded away.  _Yeah, right, like anybody would remember,_ she thought. She then left her cabin, sighing.

Little did she know how wrong she would be.

 

**END OF PROLOGUE**


	2. Hajime's Secret Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, was the prologue nice? Good! Because it's time for Hajime to execute his plan! (Probably a little Hajime x Chiaki in the chapter.)

_FWOOSH._

 

Hajime and Chiaki unraveled their beach blankets and set them out on the floor. They plopped down and Hajime pulled out a picnic basket.

 

"This is nice. A beach breakfast," Chiaki said. She pulled out an apple and bit into it. "I'd better hope Sonia doesn't find this...heh." Hajime chuckled. "Hey, I see what you did there." Chiaki smiled. "You thought it was funny? Thanks. Humor isn't exactly my specialty, though." She then proceeded to take another bite into the apple and pretend to drop dead. She then lifted herself back up, laughing a little harder. Hajime laughed harder, too. When Chiaki calmed down, she sighed. "I don't think she would've found that funny, though...now I feel bad." Hajime looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. It was just a joke. No harm done." Chiaki smiled. Just then, Mikan walked by. Without looking, she just continued to walk.

 

"Mikan, wait!"

 

"Huh?" Mikan jerked her head to look at Hajime.

 

Hajime handed her a piece of fruit. "Here. You look hungry." Mikan smiled. "Oh. Th-thanks." She walked away, smiling a little. Chiaki was puzzled. "What was that for?"

 

"Oh, it's Mikan's birthday."

 

"That's cool. She wasn't in the best mood before you gave her the fruit."

 

"I know. And I have a plan to make today great."

 

Hajime whispered something into Chiaki's ear. "...And that's what we're gonna do. But if we're gonna do it, we need brain food."

 

So Hajime and Chiaki continued their breakfast.


End file.
